Hood ornaments on expensive cars are stolen on a daily basis. These hood ornaments are seated in shallow sockets defined in the hood of the automobile, and are retained by elastic means, typically a spring, that engage the hood ornament and pass through an aperture in the hood and are retained on the underside of the hood. If they are struck by anything, as they inevitably are over the life of the car, rather than break off, because of the resilient mounting they just deflect and snap back upright when the deflecting force abates.
This system works well when the hood ornament is struck. However, this mounting system does not work well in preventing theft of the hood ornament. Although perhaps a few years ago hood ornament theft was generally unknown, increasingly, whether for reasons of monetary gain, resentment, thrills, or for personal motives, thieves increasingly have begun to steal hood ornaments. Such thievery puts the owners not only to the cost of replacing the hood ornament, but to the nuisance of having to go to the dealership or other source and take the time to secure another ornament and install it.
The need has arisen for a hood ornament theft alarm to thwart the intentions of would be thieves. It follows that any system that is simple to install, inexpensive to manufacture and reliable due to its resistance to the elements will present a unique advancement of the art.